


Dog Walking

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dog Walking, King Creativity, Other, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Virgil didn’t realise he’d make friends when he was given a dog, but along the walks he meets Remy, Dee, and Romulus. Guess he has friends now
Series: Funbruary [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Kudos: 25





	Dog Walking

Virgil only had a dog because Patton had insisted. His brother had been told that pets could help with anxiety and decided that meant someone struggling to care for themself should look after another living creature too. As much as it came from a place of care, sometimes Pat’s thoughts were a mystery.

It had taken a while to get used to the responsibility but Virgil loved Starlight and had even made a few friends from walking her.

The first person he met lived just down the street from him and never used the same name twice, for themself or their dog, although there was a pattern to the names. Virgil had first been told they were Damien and their dog was Adrian, but since then had heard introductions of: David and Amy, Dahlia and Andrew, Declyn and Annabelle, Dylan and Arthur and most recently Dorris and Amelia. 

After knowing them for a few months Virgil generally just called them Dee and Animal since that was what the dog actually responded to, if he needed to use names at all. Dee was fun though,especially when they tried to out sarcasm each other. They were eccentric and dismissive of people who were self-sacrificing but angelic at making everyone realise what their actual desires were.

They were the one to introduce Virgil to Romulus and his dogs, Roman and Remus. The energetic Labradors had intimidated Starlight at first but after a couple of near fights they seemed to move past it.

Virgil liked Romulus a little more than Dee because while he was a lot more impulsive and unpredictable he was also more gentle. The occasions Virgil had panicked around him h’d tell an absurd story, bringing him out of it with confusion and laughter from the absurd twists put into the story. 

The last friends Virgil had made walking his dog so far he didn’t actually realise had become a friend for ages. Remy was the enigmatic owner of a dog friendly cafe, the perfect distance away for the three friends to stop at half way around their walk. At least once a week they’d stop to catch up and visit the cafe together, letting their dogs have a rest as well.

Remy tried to act mysterious or possibly dangerous depending on their mood and given their ever present sunglasses and leather jacket. Virgil only started seeing past it one day when he had stopped for a coffee alone except for Starlight.

While Virgil had been absently scrolling on his phone they abandoned the counter they were meant to be tending to curl into his side, leaning over to scratch Starlight’s ears.

“Virgil, you gotta tell me the gossip babes. I’m so bored.” They insisted, resting their head on his lap and raising an eyebrow at the confused glance they were thrown.

“I’m literally the least likely person to hear any gossip, Remy.” Virgil rolled his eyes, torn between shoving the barista away or messing their carefully styled hair up.

That didn’t seem to matter as Remy grabbed the drink Virgil hadn’t seen them place on a nearby table. “There’s gotta be something happening. What’s the fam’s drama this week? You had a brother pestering you about something right?”

It had come up in conversation the last time Dee had been to the cafe with Virgil, and Remy had inserted themself into the conversation. “Yeah, about how proud he is I’m finally taking care of myself and eating at least 2 meals each day. Not much drama there beyond him being irritatingly hopeful about everything.”

“You cannot still be ranting about Patton? Dee said you got past that last week.” An amused voice came from the door, making Remy jump up and hurry to look like they’d actually been working before registering that it was just Romulus.

“Babes, I’m not making your overly complicated concoction now, so it’s just hot chocolate for you. Anyone want snacks, Sweeties?” Remy still carried on their path to the counter, already knowing what they could get away with around their favourite regulars.

They got shaking heads in response and Virgil managed a small snicker. “I’m not but someone thinks I should actually have gossip, other than having to change therapists again.”

“That’s got to be your third one this month. What do they keep doing to drive you away?” Two curious gazes settled on him, although Remy was trying to awkwardly watch while constantly checking they were getting the drink into the mug instead of over the counter.

“Dismiss the anxieties I manage to identify in favour of trying to find some deep underlying issue that they can fix to magically make all the anxiety disappear.” Virgil groused. “I think even if there is some underlying thing addressing the shit I can identify would be a better start than digging from the beginning.”

“Then find a gardener, not someone who builds forests.” Dee announced their presence with the comment, waving at everyone else as they took Remy’s place on the sofa beside Virgil.

Remy chuckled at the suggestion, quickly getting a chamomile tea set for Dee as well before bringing the drinks over. “I have a cousin who could help, as long as you like cartoons, babes.” They offered, smiling.

“Might as well try meeting them. Give me the contact information.” The dawning realisation that this little group were all real friends as eclectic as they appear was warming to Virgil even as he scrambled to type the information as quickly as Remy rattled it off.


End file.
